


Inconvenient Fireworks

by Mousewife



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic, kind of onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewife/pseuds/Mousewife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kiss Me, Quick!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in my drabble collection, but since it's over 1000 words I'm opting to upload it separately c:

“Hak!” An all too familiar voices calls out, and immediately Hak knows his day is about to get much more complicated than it already is.

A fourteen year old Yona comes barreling around the wall where the young man has been napping, face flushed and breathless, and for a split second Hak feels his heart race at the sight of her. He takes a brief moment to appreciate how cute she looks all flustered as he is before he throws on his mask of indifference. “What's the matter this time, Princess?” He grumbles, perpetual frown solidly in place. “Is Tae-jun after you again?”

“Yes!” She exclaims and before he has time to react Yona has planted herself firmly in his lap, skirts billowing around them. His heart stutters when her hands touch his face and comes to a complete stop when her lips press against his.

The kiss is unsteady and hard but determined- though it lasts less than a second. Yona pulls away from the wide eyed, flabbergasted young man and scowls. Clearly unhappy with the fact that he was too stunned to return her awkward kiss. “P-Princess-”

“Didn't you hear me?!” She exclaims, “Tae-jun is right around the corner! You have to kiss me!”

“Why do I have to kiss you?!” Hak challenges, far more than confused. It takes every ounce of willpower for him not to go completely red in the face, his first kiss having just been stolen by the princess. The princess who is his childhood friend. His childhood friend that he's been quietly, secretly in love with for as long as he can remember. Hak's poor heart, having come to a dead stop just a moment ago, is flying a mile a minute.

Said princess groans, exasperated. “It was _your_  brilliant plan! You're the one who told him we were l- l- lo-” Yona goes beet red. _Lovers_. With Hak? She could never imagine such a thing.

Before Hak can shoot some snarky, colorful comment back Tae-jun's sing-songy voice calls out from the direction Yona came from.

He's close, clearly just around that same corner, and Yona knows there's no escape from here. Violet eyes dart from the now annoyed looking Hak to the corner and back again- the princess knows she has no choice. “Quick!” She snaps, and she's pressed against him again, mouth slamming against his in a panic.

Hak already knows he will never, ever again choose this corner to nap in again.

Even though his mind tells him not to- even though ever single fiber of his being positively screams to push the princess away and just face Tae-jun head on like last time, he can't. Even as his arms come up to wrap around Yona's waist, to twist them so she's pressed against the wall and he's hovering over her, his heart screams for him to stop. It won't be able to take it. He won't be able to take it.

Still, he deepens their kiss, surprising Yona just as much as himself. Hak watches the girl beneath him carefully as her eyes go wide and she considers pulling away, and he's ready to part from her the second she shows doubt in her choices.

But she doesn't. Instead, violet eyes go soft and flutter shut, pressing back into the kiss. It's clumsy, they're clumsy together, but when Hak's hand moves to cup her cheek she leans into it, and he's convinced this is the best thing that's ever happened to him in his entire young life.

Hak hears Tae-jun's shocked, scandalized gasp just as he allows his own eyes to fall shut. This is fine.

The man babbles and sputters at the sight of them, though he does nothing to try to stop them. And they pay him no attention, playing as though they don't even know he's there. As though they're too absorbed with each other to even notice the presence of another being.

Yona's petite hands run down Hak's chest and she parts her lips for him, trying to make their act more convincing. Despite himself, the raven haired boy allows his tongue to slip into her mouth, wrapping his arm around her so they're pressed flush against each other. He's already going to every hell there ever is was and could be, so why not indulge himself a little?

But when Yona gives the quietest moan he can imagine- so soft Hak swears that if he were only a few inches away he wouldn't have heard it- he forces himself to pull away. Forces himself to bring this feeling of absolute bliss to an end before it gets any farther. Before he loses his grip on whatever control he still has over himself.

Besides, Tae-jun has already stalked off- no doubt embarrassed and weepy- so they should have... should have already stopped this. Whatever they were doing.

“Hak?” Yona questions, and his name on her lips is so, so sweet. She's just the slightest bit breathless, lips just the slightest bit swollen, and big eyes sparkling as she gazes up at him. Hak's sure he's only imagining the bit of desire and longing that swims in them, and pushes away the feelings that well up in his gut.

“Tae-jun is gone,” he murmurs, but doesn't move any farther from her than he already is, “I think you're safe now.”

It takes Yona a minute to process the statement, just a little too caught up in how deep and gravely Hak's voice is and how hard his chest feels under her fingers. How... _manly_  he is. When had that happened? Yona hadn't noticed until...

Her face catches fire once more, burning the same shade of red as her hair. She had. They had. And she was. “Oh!” she squeaks, hands flying from her guardian's chest to cover her mouth as embarrassment overcomes her. “Yes! Of course!”

Hak takes her reaction as cue to separate himself from her, falling from where he's knelt over her back onto his bottom. The princess scrambles to get up, lightly panicking, dusting the grass from her skirts. “Th- thank you for your assis- assistance, Hak!” She tells him in a rush, giving a slight bow before dashing off back the way she came.

He doesn't even get a chance to respond.

With a heavy sigh Hak falls back farther, tucking his hands behind his head as he gazes up into the clear blue sky above. “Yeah, whatever.” He grumbles to himself, perpetual frown settling back onto his lips. He ignores the ache in his chest and the way his heart feels elated yet crushed at the same time. He'll get over it.

Still, he knows he'll have a hard time sleeping tonight. Or any night for the next few months.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in kind of a 30 minute frenzy trying to drum up some inspiration to work on another fic. It didn't work but I ended up with this, I guess?  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
